bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy + Sonic: Bumblyburg Adventures
'LarryBoy + Sonic: Bumblyburg Adventures '''is a crossover platformer title of the ''VeggieTales ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. The game is a tie-in to the ''Sonic ''crossover episodes. It was developed by Sega and is a sequel to LarryBoy + Sonic: Crisis In Bumblyburg. Story LarryBoy and Alfred are playing video games in the Larry Cave. All of a sudden, they receive news that somebody has invaded Bumblyburg and that they need to take action. LarryBoy wonders who this could possibly be. To his surprise, it's Dr. Eggman and all of his minions. LarryBoy is not thrilled to see this, and he heads off into the center of town. There, he meets up with Sonic and friends, who have also traveled to Bumblyburg. Sonic tells LarryBoy he saw some of his past foes here as well, and LarryBoy thanks Sonic for letting him know. Knuckles thinks all of these bad guys deserve a pummeling. The veggies and animals team up to save the day. Characters Playable The entire League of Incredible Vegetables is playable, as well as Sonic and some of his friends. LarryBoy and Sonic are the starters, but you unlock the others as you progress in the game. * LarryBoy * Thingamabob * Vogue * S-Cape * Ricochet * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog Supporting * Alfred * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * The French Peas * Pa Grape * Mr. Lunt * Mr. Nezzer * Dad Asparagus * Mayor Blueberry * Percy Pea * Khalil * Annie * George * The Scallions * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Rouge the Bat * Omochao Bosses * Curly * Motato * Rumor Weed * Bad Apple * The Fib * Dr. Flurry * Mother Weed * Chaos * Zazz * Infinite * Metal Sonic * Zavok * Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman Worlds There are a total of 9 worlds in the game. 8 of them are Bumblyburg-themed, most being recycled from the previous game but with new twists. The other world is a bonus world consisting of Sonic themed levels. Unlike the previous game, each world consists of 10 levels with no set objective besides reaching the end of the level. * World 1: Metropolitan Area * World 2: Seaside * World 3: Downtown * World 4: Outlet Mall * World 5: Industrial Area * World 6: Neighborhood * World 7: Outskirts * World 8: Town Square * World 9: Sonic World ** Green Hill ** Casino Night ** Desert Ruins ** Starlight Carnival ** White Acropolis ** Rooftop Run ** Pumpkin Hill ** Flying Battery ** Chemical Plant ** Final Fortress Bonus Content Like the previous game, there is bonus content that can be unlocked in the game. This content can be unlocked by completing in-game challenges or by purchasing them at Mr. Nezzer's Shop. Trophies * LarryBoy * Larry the Cucumber * Bob the Tomato * Thingamabob * Archibald Asparagus * Junior Asparagus * Ricochet * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * S-Cape * Pa Grape * Madame Blueberry * Petunia Rhubarb * Vogue * The Scallions * Mom and Dad Asparagus * Khalil * The French Peas * Percy Pea * Frankencelery * The Bad Apple and Curly * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * Mother Weed * Penguin * QWERTY * Lenny Carrot * Annie * George * Joe the Tomato * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails the Fox * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy the Bee * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Big the Cat * Rouge the Bat * Omochao * Chao * Super Sonic * Super Shadow * Egg Pawn * Dodonpa * The Deadly Six * Chaos * Infinite * Babylon Rouges * Metal Sonic * Eggman Nega * Dr. Eggman * Chaos Emeralds * Mephiles * Biolizard * Big Arm * Death Egg Robot * Mother Wisp * Chip Artwork Artwork consists of concept art for the game, character pictures, and in-game backgrounds. Character Profiles There are profiles for certain in-game characters. Bonus Clips Bonus clips return, although this time they are only from ''VeggieTales ''episodes. There are a total of 16 clips, all of which are new. * "You Were In His Hands" from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * "Forgive-O-Matic" from God Wants Me to Forgive Them? * "Cheese in the Crust" from Dave and the Giant Pickle * "Double Time!" from Josh and the Big Wall * "Save the Treehouse" from Madame Blueberry * "Return from the Pie War" from King George and the Ducky * "Pot Holders" from Lyle the Kindly Viking * "Finding Moses" from Duke and the Great Pie War * "Oh Lone Stranger" from Moe and the Big Exit * "Baby With a Signal Flare?" from Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * "A Lesson in Patience" from Abe and the Amazing Promise * "The Blue Fairy" from Pistachio * "Bread Crumb Trail" from The Little House That Stood * "Show You Love" from Beauty and the Beet * "Theme Song" from VeggieTales in the House * "Christmas Foods" from The Best Christmas Gift Gameplay Trials Game trials return, although this time they are only from Sonic ''games. There are a total of 16 trials, all of which are new. * Green Hill Zone Boss from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Emerald Hill Zone, Act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Flying Battery Zone, Act 1 from Sonic and Knuckles * Emerald Coast, Act 2 from Sonic Adventure * City Escape, Act 1 from Sonic Adventure 2 * Ocean Palace, Act 1 from Sonic Heroes * Leaf Storm, Act 2 from Sonic Rush * Wave Ocean, Act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Dinosaur Jungle, Mission 1 from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Windmill Isle, Act 1 from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake, Mission 3 from Sonic and the Black Knight * Tropical Resort, Act 1 from Sonic Colors * Windy Hill, Zone 1 from Sonic Lost World * One Round of Sonic Dash * Mean Bean Boss from Sonic Mania * Wisp Circuit from Team Sonic Racing Music Music can be listened to at leisure, or used in-game. There are a total of 40 tracks to unlock, all of which are new. * Oh No! from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Hairbrush Song from Are You My Neighbor? * Good Morning George from Rack, Shack, and Benny * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs * Keep Walking from Josh and the Big Wall * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry * The Rumor Weed Song from LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * Endangered Love from King George and the Ducky * Jonah Was a Prophet from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * I Want To Dance from A Snoodle's Tale * The Feeling of Finishing from Sumo of the Opera * Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War * Call On Us from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee! from Abe and the Amazing Promise * Hope It's Gonna Be a Happy Christmas from Saint Nicholas '' * Listen Little Children from ''Pistachio * Ham I Am from Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * Supper Hero from The League of Incredible Vegetables * Together from Celery Night Fever * My Golden Egg from Noah's Ark * Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * You Can Do Anything from Sonic CD * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Mushroom Hill Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * The Air... for Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Ending Medley from Sonic Generations * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania * Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Products Category:Video Games Category:Sonic Category:LarryBoy